Artemis in the Varia
by Rika Rai Kei
Summary: Kelti is the only female officer in the Varia and somedays she just wants to kill them all, but what can you do when you've dedicated you're life to someone like Xanxus. A bit of XanxusxxOcxxDino in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters but it would be awesome to XD

Chapter 1: The Varia

(_ Xanxus stood behind the smaller girl as she stood at the edge of the cliff. Her hair short and purple. Her bangs falling into a pair of emerald eyes . She stared at him with a face of fascination unlike most of the people he had come across_

" _Your parents don't seem to care for me" he stated_

" _My parents are perfectionist. They simply don't like you because your next in line for Vongola boss" she shook her head and sighed_

" _Then why are you talking to me"_

"_I don't believe in a flawed view of life in a dying art...that's why I've decided" she paused and smiled as she walked to Xanxus until they were a foot away from each other. She knelt down on one knee and lowered her head_

" _I Kelti will follow under you until you become Vongola Decimo and then, you can choose to dismiss me from your side or not"_

_He stared at her and asked in curiosity" For what reason?"_

_She looked up and smiled again "Because imperfection is perfect and you are perfectly imperfect"_)

A memory

A memory that made its way into a recurring dream or maybe a constant reminder of why I'm here dealing with idiots that call themselves assassins of the Varia. An oath or maybe more like a promise to myself and_ him_.

A loud noise stirred me from my semi slumber. The door of the Varia meeting room being slammed open by Prince the Ripper or what I had been recently calling him, Bel the annoying brat. He grinned as he made his way into the room with Lessuria and Leviathon behind him

" Oh, were you sleeping?" He asked with his signature snicker

I ignored his remark as I slowly sat up, allowing myself to fully get a hold of my surrounds

" I don't know why you're in here" he continued, grin still plastered on his face,

" You weren't chosen as a guardian"

I only smiled " Well then maybe I'll just kill you and take your spot"

This is exactly why I've been deeming him Annoying Brat. Ever since he was chosen as Storm Ring Guardian, he's been bringing it up every chance he can get. To be honest. The only reason he's the guardian is because I turned it down

_Flashback_

" _Are you going to be storm guardian" Xanxus asked from behind his desk_

_Kelti's eyebrow rose " Are you asking me if I want to do it or if I want to be storm guardian, there is a difference you know"_

_Xanxus narrowed his eyes and Kelti shifted_

" _It's not my decision to make. You're the boss so you chose who you want and I won't question it... but I will question, were you intending on asking Bel?"_

_He closed his eyes and picked up his glass of unknown liquid " No"_

_A smirk spread on Kelti's lips " That's all I needed to know "_

_End Flashback_

In other words, I was the first choose but now im thinking I should have just said yes. The new sense of cockiness he's developed is annoying and I might just kill him

"Now, now don't fight " Les interrupted

I sighed. I couldn't deny Lessuria's request and I don't think too many others could either. Besides he's like the big sister I never had

" I say let them fight. We can get rid of the weaker link that way" Levi commented

" In that case why don't we make a little money off of it " Mammom added as he entered the room in Gola Mosca's hand

" How about you sit down before I rip the ring from your lip " I would have thought by now that all these idiots would notice that I am very cranky when woken up, but noone gives two shits of course. Maybe its just entertainment for them since im the ONLY female member, but that only should be telling them not to fuck with me. Males and their testosterone. Unfortunately my thoughts of male mutilation were cut short once Xanxus entered the room. The fortunate part, he shut Bel up with no problem. I glanced at him, his expression the same. Nothing new, nothing changed. Once he sat down my mind wondered. This man, Xanxus. I wouldn't be in the Varia if he wasn't the boss and im pretty sure I wouldn't be in it if I wasn't able to track down a mafia boss and take him out like nothing. I was born into the mafia. My family is part of the Vongola so Vongola blood does run through me. Being the perfectionist they are, they always strived to be somewhere in the high ranks, close to the boss. So of course there was to be no exceptions for me. From day one I was to train, to fight, to read the history of the family and to learn the ways of killing, and do it perfectly. But of course when my parents discovered my little 'hidden talent' things became worse. They witnessed my strange ability called The Flame of the Phoenix. The flame does just as the name says. Wounds like cuts, broken bones, they heal faster. My strength is past normal and other things but im not going to go into too much detail. So with this new information perfection was no longer the option in my parents eyes. I was to reach beyond it and it sickened me. Why anyone would follow such a way of life is beyond me. We have flaws so we must deal with them. If things could be perfect the world would be perfect as well and that leads to chaos. Then one day Xanxus came. It wasn't long after Vongola 9th had took him in. HE had actually stopped by our home to introduce my parents to the next in line but my parents didn't take to kindly to as they said a stray that happened to have the Flame of Wrath. But someone like him gave me the opportunity I needed to escape and in the process I found a reason for why I should survive. Until Xanxus becomes Vongola 10th, I will follow under him, never beside him. For me that means im waiting to take his place. Im here to make sure he gets his title but don't mistake this with servitude.

Throughout the whole meeting I had been daydreaming but I tuned in just long enough to catch Levi's comment

" You are the true successor to Vongola, Boss "

**Ok so that was chapter one and part of Kelti's life story. I wanted to make a female character for the Varia that could hang with the guys and still kick ass. I don't know I think it sucks but im new at this so im not sure. Please leave comments, they help me grow XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: To Japan

" You know Squalo, you're an idiot. Didn't you bother to check o see if the rings were real?"

I can't believe this. We're on a jet to get a set of rings because Squalo can't do his damn job right

" Shut up! You weren't the one who went after the rings so keep your mouth shut!"

" I wasn't the one who was told to go now was I? Can't kill a kid, can't tell the difference between a real and a fake ring. You're just loud and swing a sword."

" How about I swing at you!"

" You can try."

We stared at each other intensely before he turned away like a spoiled child that didn't get what he wanted

" Next time I'll just kill you."

I only rolled my eyes and looked out the window

"Yeah, whatever."

The arguments Squalo and I have had always ended the same. A couple of insults here, a few threats here and the ' I'll kill you next time' line. Something like a violent brother and sister type relationship. When you've been working with the dumb ass as long as I have, it tends to get that way. Then after a while you start to think 'If you I such a bad ass assassin group for one of the biggest mafia families in Italy, why do we act like such idiots?'. Once all this is said and done and if Xanxus ever gets rid of me after he becomes Vongola 10th, I think I'll look into a new occupation... Yeah right! Who the hell am I kidding. I'll be doing this until I die and I have no problem with it. The though made me laugh a little.

" What the hell are you laughing about?"

I looked at him and smiled, which I think scared him because he looked a little creeped

out

" This sounds a little weird, but I love our job."

He stared at me for a moment then started laughing which had me confused

"Ha! You're a stupid girl!"

He smirked and I smiled again

" I guess that makes you stupid as well."

**Well that's chapter two. It's a little short, but I just wanted to do a little scene between Kelti and Squalo on the way to Japan. Next chapter should be longer. Once again leave comments please, they feed the soul = )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : So It Begins

I don't want to be here. I'm tired and why do I have to be paired with Levi. Mammom I don't mind but this walking lightening rod gets on my nerves once in a while. I yawned and listened to Levi and Mammom talk.

" This town... is it where the Half Vongola Ring are located? "

" No mistake. As long as Squalo wasn't lying" Mammom answered

" Mammom, can you do thoughtography? " I shivered

" I guess I have no choice. You'll owe me Levi A Than. Levi, your ring was..."

" Thunder"

" So we need to find the other half of the Thunder Ring. It will be easy. I just need to find the vibration that id tugging on your ring."

Mammom took a deep breathe and sneezed into a piece of tissue. It sent goose bumps down my spine. The finding people part is interesting but the snot is a little disturbing

" That's disgusting, no matter how many times I see it."

This was one of the first times I've ever agreed with Levi.

" It's close. A point 205 meters to the south.801 to the west."

" You heard him. The Varia Lightning Force will take the Ring of Thunder. Kill the holder of the Ring and anyone that gets in our way."

A sigh of relief left my mouth. I thought I was dedicated but Levi. He tops the charts and im pretty sure that's what irritates me about him. He tries to be perfect for Xanxus... I think he maybe gay.

" It's like the color of blood" Mammom smiled

I chuckled and picked him up " What would you expect it to look like. Rainbows?"

I yawned again. " Next time I think I'll stay in bed. I have no part in this."

Mammom's smile widened " Looks like Levi found the Thunder Guardian."

" Whoopee," was all I could get out before Mammom decided to do his little fade into the mist trick, bringing me along with him. Not the best feeling in the world to be dematerialized then re-materialized. I think I left a piece of my hip back there. Despite the ' holy shit im going to throw up' feeling, its one of the easiest means of travel I've ever come across. It didn't take use more then 5 minutes to get to Levi position

" As expected, your work is the fastest and most expedient within Varia, Levi" Mammom started

Yeah whatever. So he's fast. It's not always about that but id rather not start an argument with Levi at a time like this. I'll just save that for later.

" With your diligence and brutality, you could become second-in-command."

" Im not interested in anything like that. Aren't you going to find the Guardian of the Mist?"

" Haste makes waste. According to Squalo's information, the enemies are amateurs. And ass the Guardian of the Mist should I'll just observe."

Once again the what I've decided to call Mistportation and Mammom said a quick 'See you.' before we faded completely to a roof a couple of blocks away

" So, why are you not a guardian?" Mammom asked before my feet even touched the ground

I laughed " I was waiting for you to ask. I'll tell you the same thing I told Xanxus. It's not my decision to make. He chose Bel. Don't know why and I'm not going to ask, but I am a bit curious as to why."

He nodded " It's a good thing I didn't bet on it. I would have lost"

I smiled. I don't know if that was meant as a compliment or what but the thought was soon pushed aside by the rising number of people that had accumulated in Levi's area. I leaned over the roof to a better look.

" Looks like Levi has soon company... we might want to go get the others"

What happened next was all a blur. I had my eyes closed so tightly from yawning. By the time I opened them again, everyone including myself were looking down on Levi and his new guests. Unfortunately the sound of Squalo's voice broke my pleasant daze.

" How dare you trick me, you trash!"

Obviously the idiot was remembered due to either the scream of fear I heard or the branding of ' Bastard '. I thought it was a pretty appropriate name.

" Which one of you has the Rain Ring? "

I sighed. I really didn't think it would matter. We can't just kill them now and find out who holds which ring later. All this is really not necessary is it? I think Xanxus had agreed with my way of thinking since he came to the front lines.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi. " his infamous Flame of Wrath was now glowing brightly in the palm of his hand

"...ah shit we're gonna die" I mumbled as I took a step back

" Boss! Are you going to use that so soon? Here! "

" Are you going to get us, too!" At this point Les and Squalo were taking my thoughts and putting them into words. So right now I would like to apologize to myself for not trying that one dish 3 years ago and not taking the place of Storm ring guardian and for not staying back at the base when I was given the opportunity to.

" Die "

Thankfully due to Lemitsu's interference we were spared, but this of course would also raise problems and it wasn't long before Squalo and his big mouth had to decided to say something about it. That and the lack of sleep was starting to give me a headache so I only tuned in for the important parts of why Lemitsu was here and we all weren't blown to kingdom come yet. To simplify the whole situation. Vongola 9th had first chose Sawada Tsunayoshi to succeed him but then changed his mind and chose Xanxus. Lemitsu didn't like that and tried to fight against it, but in the end he and the 9th decided on idea everyone could agree on. A tournament for the successor.

" Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor... to decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family and Varia! A one on one battle between those who hold the same type of ring! "

This should be interesting

**Sorry it took so long to update. I really didn't like writing this chapter much for some reason. It actually seems a little boring to me, but the next chapter should come along faster than this one. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Sense Of Nostalgia

" I hate chemistry I'm not going to school today...mmm Shut up Superbi get out of my room! Hmm I hate you all! I thought I told you to stay out of my room Belphegor... Xanxus"

The end of the school day. The last class, math and I had taken the opportunity to get a much needed nap. I'm so damn tired that I don't even remember what mission I went on last night, but again I guess that's what happens when you have to balance school and the Varia, Thank goodness it's my last year and I wont have to worry about this, but I'll think about that later. For now, its nap time.

" Class is over, should we wake her? "

"I don't know. That seems like a bad idea."

Too late. Your overly cheerful voices have blocked out the normal boring tune of Mr. Cartelli's math lullaby. I groaned and sat up in disappointment to meet face to face with the two... I guess you could call friends, Jessica and Kelly. They are nice girls but when you want to sleep, don't sleep around them.

" Ah Kelti you're awake! Do you know you talk in you're sleep?" Kelly asked as she leaned over my desk so far that around noses could touch. I sighed and blinked, eyes still adjusting to the bright lights in the classroom.

" Oh really? What was I saying? "

" Well first you mentioned your brother, Superbi "

I had been using Squalo's name as my own. We already fight like siblings so I figured why not. He seemed to agree with it...after the argument.

" Yeah? Who else did I mention." It's a bit interesting to see who I talk about when I'm asleep.

" Someone else named Belphegor, oh! And someone named Xanxus but you seemed a little happy when you said his name. " Kelly pointed out with no hesitation. At this Jessica smirked.

" So what about this Xanxus. Is he your boyfriend? " Kelly's smirk widened as Jessica's excitement rose as she waited for my answer

" No he's not my boyfriend, far from it. " I answered with no excitement than what I may have given off during my sleep talking. Thankfully the conversation was about to be cut short, Squalo was calling and I was all to happy to answer

" Hello?"

" Ahhhhhhhh! Where are you! "

" I'm in school you idiot, but I'll be leaving in a couple of moments. "

" Well hurry up! We're going on a mission. This might be a way to set Xanxus free. "

Those were the only words I needed to get the hell out of dodge

" I'll be there within the hour." I was already putting my books away before we both hung up and was heading to the door.

" Wait where are you going? I thought we were all hanging out today?" Jessica asked, unmoved from her position

" Sorry something came up"

" Is it Xanxus? Go and confess your love to him! And go out afterwards you need to get out of the house more!"

" There's nothing to confess, and trust me I get out enough" I called out as I closed the classroom door behind me.

What was there to confess? That Superbi isn't really my brother, that I'm a girl in the mafia that happens to be in highschool? Right now, talking in my sleep is definitely not a luxury I can afraid to have right now. The fact that I let Xanxus's name slip is bothering me. It's been 5 years since Vongola 9th put him in his frozen slumber. Though I hate to admit it, I miss him. Of course I'll never admit that out loud. Even in this time my vow is still valid. When I was younger, I wasn't completely sure why I choose to follow him but now its no question. I fell in love with his odd sense of anger and rage towards those who didn't understand. It was the opportunity I was waiting for to leave the perfectionist lifestyle I hated. My personal freedom that I wanted to keep and without him realizing it I wanted to thank him for it. Of course if it weren't for my abilities he would have probably dismissed me long ago. So now off to possibly find a way to get him back, Thankfully my wandering thoughts had made the walk or should I say run a lot faster. It wasn't long before I was out of my school uniform and into Varia attire and one a private jet to who knows where. According to Squalo, there was a member in the Vongola that may have some information as to how to defrost the Zero Point Breakthrough. Even though he didn't have a higher place within the family, it would still be better for just the two of us to go so as not to make too much commotion.

" So why have you been bringing me along on all the missions like this? Why not Levi? " It was the question I had on my mind since the first time we did something like this.

" You want the same thing I do right? You want Xanxus to become Vongola 10th, that's why you follow under him, to make sure he gets there. The other aren't in the Varia for that specific reason."

" True. Levi just wants to be praised by him. Mammom's in it for the money, Bel just for fun and im not really sure why Les joined. "

" Besides, this my be an opportunity to get rid of you. Might get killed. " He had a smirk on his face and I only chuckled

" Like that would happen."

It wasn't long before we reached our destination and making our way to the target. The defenses he lay were nothing like those for Vongola 9th but even those weren't much and it only took us a few moments to find what we were looking for, cowering in the corner like a child afraid of the dark.

" We hear that you know a way to crack the Zero Point Breakthrough, is this true? " I asked as I took a set forward. He pushed himself back, almost trying to push through the wall to get away.

" I- I don't know what you're talking about! "

" Ahhhhh don't lie to us! " Squalo yelled, raising his sword

" I swear I don't know anything! I was just trying to get the higher-ups attention! " I sighed

" Looks like you got the wrong attention, and wasted our time...so you're just an annoying idiot " I made my way towards him as I pulled out my crescent blade. He tried clawing up the wall before he I reached him.

" Stay away from me you monster!"

"... Im not a monster, im just a girl in highschool that happens to be in the mafia"

Another damn dream and once again another damn asshole waking me up. Everyone has come back from Lessuria's fight except for him. I find it a little hard to believe that Les lost but oh well. I'm more concerned with this odd feeling I've been having since we hit Japan. I have a feeling that things are going to get complicated from here on out...I just hope that I'm wrong.

**So here's chapter 4. I wanted to focus a little bit more on Kelti's past while she was in highschool when she was 17 and a little bit more of her opinion of Xanxus. Once again please review. I would like opinions on what I can fix for later chapters =)**


End file.
